


Baby Bird

by Ilwolf



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilwolf/pseuds/Ilwolf
Summary: Jason didn't want to be the one to help Tim.It didn't stop him from taking the baby bird under his wing.





	Baby Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This was more me needing to vent and stuff  
> Take how you want.  
> I really don't care  
> I'm just so tired.

There was blood running down Tim. In trails and drabs. Staining already red clothes a newer brownish ugly stain and Jason just reaches out and pulls him in. He’s meet with a flinch and tension.  
“It will be alright.” He states but still the tension exists making the blood flow and stain harder. “It will be alright.”  
He pulled the baby bird along. Ripping fabric to make a bandage. He needs to get baby bird away. Far away. He won’t heal in Gotham. She has her way of sneaking under you skin and making you raw and desperate and wanting to be deep within her but Tim needs to heal. He’s so raw he is just a skeleton now. So desprate to please, so desprrate to prove himself, so desprate to be better that he is no longer there and a ghost echoes his name.  
Jason ignored the calls, ignored the yells. He ignored all of them.   
Why did every Robin have to die?  
He wished Tim was dead. What he could remember dead was peaceful, it was cold and dark and silent but compared to Tim’s soul death it was better. So so so much better. Being dead would be better than his hell.  
Tim just  
He just  
Tim broke.  
One too many comments.  
One too many uncalled for death.  
One too many near misses.  
It took one stab to his side and he snapped.  
Everyone laid broken and bloody on the ground. No one was safe from the rabid bird.  
Jason took a few punches before he could bring Tim back to reality.  
Harsh and harrowing.  
There was no sobs, no cries, no anger, but empty and silent looks.  
“Hey Babybird.” Flinches told him he had been heard. “We are going back somewhere safe and you can break there ok? Just hold together a little long.”  
He pulled him along like a broken doll.   
Blue eyes looked like glasses. 

Sitting him down was easy. A simple push and he fell backwards. Limp and lifeless. The only signs of life was the shallow raise and fall of his chest.  
“You are gonna have to help me undo your suit.” Armour was a pain to deal with,  
The gash was ugly against his pale skin. He was so pale vein were easy to find.   
“That is one hell of a wound.” He gave Tim a stupid smile. Nothing.  
He set about cleaning and stitching up the stab. He placed a hand against Tim’s forehead.. He was a bit warm. The wound was shallow thankfully but he still kept an eye on him.  
Jason went about dealing with his knuckles. They had started to swell a bit but it had been worth it punching Bruce in the face, armoured helmet and all.  
He gently wiped Tim down to get rid of some muck and grime but it wouldn’t beat a shower. Later, Jason reasoned to himself, later.   
“Food and water then bed.”  
No response.  
He made something simple and helped Tim feed himself. There was no arguing.  
He tried not to think about it.  
He gently pulled Tim to the bedroom. A spare top was at hand. It swamped him. He got changed into night stuff.   
He pushed Tim towards the bed to get comfy. It required a couple of harder shoves.  
He waited until Tim was comfortable before asking him. “Can I touch you?”  
A small nod.   
Jason laid next to him on top of the duvet but under his blanket. Touching people was hard on Jason sometimes and seeing Tim like this made his skin feel itchy.   
He pulled out one of his old books and started to read from it. He knew it inside and out. Tim curled up against him and he could feel the tears.  
He wrapped and arm around Tim and started to read out loud.   
He could feel the sobs rocking through Tim’s body.   
Slowly he calmed down. Slowly he was falling to sleep.  
“Hey Tim.” Jason Restred his head against the top of Tim’s head. “You will always be my Robin. You will always be the best.”  
A small sob.  
“You have nothing to prove. Ok?” He let out a small sigh. “I’m going to continue reading this to you. If you need anything say ok?”  
“ok.”  
At some point Tim fell into a fitful sleep.   
Jason stayed there for when Tim woke up.  
He knew those dreams weren’t going to be good.  
He knew tomorrow would be just as hard, if not harder.  
He knew it would make or break Tim.  
It didn’t make any of it better.  
When he awoke he was slightly confused.   
There was a fresh cup of coffee next to him and Tim was on his laptop writing up a report.  
“Thanks Jay.”  
“Anytime.”


End file.
